


daisy (let me show you how a kiss should taste)

by honeyvnho



Series: loving you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Unrequited Love, dotae friends to lovers, doyoung’s bad at feelings, in the end it’s doyoung for taeyong, johnny and jaehyun make a minor cameo, not depicted smut, songfic inspired by daisy by zedd, taeyong loves doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvnho/pseuds/honeyvnho
Summary: “I don’t know yong, what if I can’t get back down or what if i fall-” doyoung babbled. “then i’ll catch you!” taeyong said excitedly, telling the younger to hurry up.the boy who was previously standing on the ground was now holding onto the other boy for dear life as he let himself relax into the soft breeze in his face.(that’s how doyoung came to be comfortable in high places, because of him.)orthe journey of taeyong and doyoung’s story from childhood friends to lovers.





	daisy (let me show you how a kiss should taste)

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired from daisy by zedd
> 
> CLARIFICATIONS:
> 
> \- taeyong and doyoung met each other when they were 10-11 year olds  
> \- doyoung is bi and taeyong is gay in this fic  
> \- fluff, angst, and smut (not depicted) all in one  
> \- i wrote this the day after valentine’s day

_Daisy, always climbing up the same tree_

 

          “doyoungie! come on, and come up here! The view is amazing!” 12-year-old taeyong yelled out to his 11-year-old friend from next door, doyoung from up above the tree. his long legs hanging off the edge of the large tree branch, watching as the younger looked up to him in his glasses. “I don’t know yong, what if I can’t get back down or what if i fall-” doyoung babbled. “then i’ll catch you!” taeyong said excitedly, telling the younger to hurry up.

the boy who was previously standing on the ground was now holding onto the other boy for dear life as he let himself relax into the soft breeze in his face.

 

(that’s how doyoung came to be comfortable in high places, because of him.)

 

+++

 

_Finding love in all the wrong scenes, Daisy, you got me_

 

          “you still chasing after that girl? what if she’s gay? or she already has another guy?” 15-year-old taeyong said mid-tone, watching the younger from across the table as he plays with his food. “well she possibly is gay, or she may have another lover but that doesn’t mean it won’t hurt to try.” 14-year-old doyoung said quietly under his breath. “if it doesn’t go well, then come over to my house and we’ll watch movies and get ice cream.” taeyong says softly to the other boy. “can we get some noodles too then?” doyoung asked shyly. “sure, anything you want. it’s my treat.” taeyong says, running his hand through his hair.

 

(that’s when the boy knew he could always depend on taeyong, who would always reassure him.)

 

+++

 

_Daisy, always walking down the wrong streets_

 

          “doyoungie, did you seriously get lost again? send me your location and wait for me.” 17-year-old taeyong says, on the phone with the said boy whilst fumbling on his leather jacket. “i didn’t realize where i was going and next i know is that i’m lost.” 16-year-old doyoung says quietly. “you silly bunny, i’ll find you soon enough no matter where you are. even if you tell me to not look for you, i’m always gonna be there for you.” taeyong says, slipping on his motorcycle helmet and starts heading towards doyoung’s location, he hears the other boy quietly sniffling over the line. “doyoung? it’s gonna be okay, i’m gonna stay with you.” taeyong says into his phone before he gets off his motorcycle once he finds the said boy curled up with his knees to his chest and his face hidden in his legs. taeyong walks up to the crying boy and wraps his arms around him, letting the boy relax in his touch, after whispers of comfort and calmed breathing, taeyong brings doyoung home.

 

(cause he’ll always be there for doyoung, even if they’re miles apart.)

 

+++

 

_Starting fires out of dead weeds, Daisy, you got me_

 

          “you do understand that weeds aren’t gonna fuel a fire right?” 19-year-old taeyong says, watching 18-year-old doyoung pick up random plants and weeds plus sticks to fuel their campfire for their family. “says the one who thought that the water was sprite and put mentos into the bottle only to find out that he has to drink mentos flavored water.” doyoung fires back. “ _listen-_ it was _one_ time! how was i supposed to know that it was water and not sprite?” taeyong says. “uh i don’t know? maybe shake the bottle to see if it would fizz?” doyoung says. taeyong went silent, knowing that the younger boy was right either way and he wouldn’t be able to win against him.

 

(taeyong and doyoung bickered a lot but both knew they’d always make up in the end.)

 

+++

 

_Let me show you how a kiss should taste_

 

          “taeyong, you’re drunk..” 20-year-old doyoung whispers, to the older man who currently had him pinned against the wall. his face buried in the crevice of doyoung’s neck, his hands wrapped around his waist. “y-you know- ( _hiccup_ ) i’ve always taken care of y-you, but- ( _hiccup_ ) i don’t get why you won't understand my feelings.” taeyong says while laughing softly. “doyoung...i’ve tried to show you that...i’m always here, i’m always gonna be by your side, that..” taeyong lifts his head up, looking at doyoung’s face from a few centimeters away before pressing his lips against his, only for a few seconds after he pulls away. “it’s always gonna be you in the end..” taeyong mumbles as he passes out in doyoung’s arms, leaving the man to question everything later on alone.

 

(so, doyoung dropped off taeyong at his apartment to let him think about what he said.)

 

+++

 

_Trust me, I won't give your heart away_

 

          “doyoung..if you’re listening, this must be like my 15th attempt to call you but here’s another message. i know you must think i’m annoying at this point but i really do need you to hear my answer. i know i fucked up that night when i kissed you, but i really did mean what i said, even if i was drunk it’s really how i feel. and how i still feel today, even though you’ve pushed me away i’ll always love you even in the next life.. if you receive this message, please answer me.” the message ends, while doyoung is locked away in his room.

 

(doyoung cried while listening to all the messages from taeyong that night.)

 

+++

 

_Why you running, running when you got it right here?_

 

          “doyoung wait!” taeyong yells out, his voice corse. “please, at least hear me out.” taeyong pleads. “i know what i did was stupid, but my feelings still remain the same. if you don’t feel the same it’s okay, i won’t dwell in the past but i just wanted to let you know that from me personally.” taeyong finishes off. “taeyong...i- i honestly feel the same but..i don’t know if i’m capable enough for love- or _your_ love. i mean.. _me_ ? i mean i wouldn’t even date myself-“ “ _dongyoung_ , stop.” doyoung stops talking. “are you even listening to yourself? _not_ capable? doyoung, you never needed to be capable of my love.” taeyong tells him.

 

(taeyong still loves doyoung either way, even if he wasn’t capable of loving himself.)

 

+++

 

_Oh, I would love you if you let me_

 

          “i can’t even love _myself_ taeyong, it would be even more difficult to love someone else-“ doyoung mumbles, the tears from the corners of his eyes threatening to fall.

“then let me love _you_ , doyoung.” taeyong lifts his chin up, and softly presses his lips against doyoung’s. the kiss was gentle, doyoung letting himself melt into the kiss. “but i...am i really worth it?” doyoung says after pulling away, the tears now staining his face. “doyoung, you’ve been worth it.” taeyong says, wiping away the tears on the younger’s face. “now c’mon, quit crying you big baby and let me cuddle you to sleep.” taeyong watches doyoung smile at him, letting him do so.

 

(they both ended up cuddling each that night, doyoung in taeyong’s arms.)

 

+++

 

 _Daisy, always dancing to the same beat_ _  
_ _Broken records stuck on repeat, Daisy, you got me_

 

          “taeyong look! i found some of my old music boxes from when i was little.” doyoung says, carrying boxes of his old stuff into taeyong’s apartment. “you collected music boxes?” taeyong says, taking in some of the boxes and setting them into the corner of the living room. “i know i know, it’s stupid. i just never told you cause i was 8 when i collected them.” doyoung covers his face. “no no, i find it cute actually.” taeyong says quietly, not noticing doyoung blushing behind the tower of boxes. “oh! did i tell i also collected records too? i went from music boxes at 8 to records at 9.” doyoung puts down the boxes and opens up one box and finds his records. “did you just have a collecting obsession growing up?” taeyong jokes, opening one of the boxes and finds doyoung’s old favorite books. “apparently,” doyoung replies.

 

(the couple found way more stuff doyoung collected growing up, eventually finding his favorite board games and playing them till midnight.)

 

+++

 

 _Daisy, don't you know that you're amazing?_ _  
_ _Broken heart just keeps on breaking, Daisy_

 

          “wait! you never told me you were a great singer??” taeyong exclaims, listening to a recording of doyoung’s old singing choirs. “i didn't? we literally grew up together-“ “well i always knew you liked singing because of your after-school choir practices but you never told me you had the voice of an angel!” taeyong says. “i think i just fell more in love with you.” taeyong kisses doyoung’s nose.

doyoung gets back to opening up boxes and finds a gift from an old ex, bringing back old memories doyoung throws the item into the nearest trash can. “hm? what was that?” taeyong asks, watching doyoung fall back onto the soft carpet flooring. “old gift from an old ex, who broke up with me through text, a coward and a bastard.” doyoung says, his voice full of bitterness. “then it’s good to throw it away, cause that was in the past and you’re here with me now.” taeyong reassures him. “hmm..did i tell you i love you?” doyoung hums. “i love you too bunny.” taeyong teases. “i told you not to call me that-“ doyoung gets back up.

 

(the couple continues unpacking doyoung’s old stuff, finding old memories good and bad.)

 

+++

 

_And I would take the light out of the stars to help you see,_

_Anything to guide you straight to me_

 

          “taeyong, you really didn’t have to do this..” doyoung says in awe. “you did say you wanted to see the stars ever since you were little but you never had the time so, this is for you.” taeyong lays out a blanket for the two of them to lie down on, sitting down he gestures doyoung to lie down with him. doyoung makes his way and lies next to said boyfriend, his eyes not leaving the twinkling stars reflecting off his doll-like eyes. “really, thank you..also happy anniversary.” doyoung intertwines their hands and rests his head on taeyong’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

(he soon fell asleep to the sound of the other’s heartbeat and the gentle whisper of ‘i love you.’)

 

+++

 

 _Let me show you how a kiss should taste_  
_Trust me, I won't give your heart away_  
_Why you running, running when you got it right here?_ _  
_ Oh, I would love you if you let me

 

          “i thought you said you wouldn’t leave marks…” doyoung complained when he saw the purple and blue bruises covering his body from his and taeyong’s wild night from before reflecting off the mirror. taeyong had to be a little shit and decided to leave a hickey right in the spot below his ear and jawline so the turtle neck wasn’t gonna help. “says the one who was begging for it last night-“ taeyong teases, wrapping his arms behind doyoung pulling the other’s back to his chest, burying his face in the crook of doyoung’s neck. leaving small kisses as an apology for marking doyoung. “sorry, i couldn’t help myself.” taeyong said, rubbing circle motions with his thumb against doyoung’s stomach.  

“watch johnny and jaehyun tease us about it like no tomorrow..” doyoung mumbles, while taeyong turns doyoung around to take a look at his work. tracing every little mark he made on doyoung’s once pale skin, his fingers glide against his skin. he presses his nose into the crevice of doyoung’s neck and collarbones, smelling the faint scent of delicate mint, a hint of earthy mud, rosemary, and a finish of lavender. “how do you still manage to smell good even after sex?” taeyong asks, his hands on doyoung’s waist. “i got the habit from my mom, i think i changed it to something called ‘joie de vivre’?” doyoung says, “i like it, smells pleasant but you should be glad it’s Saturday.” taeyong says, lifting his head and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. “can we go back to cuddling now?” doyoung says, “yeah, let’s go back.” taeyong smiles into the kiss.

 

(they sleep till the afternoon and overslept, eventually forgetting they were supposed to meet johnny and jaehyun at the cafe across the street.)

 

+++

 

_Let me show you how a kiss should taste_

_Trust me, I won't give your heart away_

_Why you running, running when you got it right here?_

_Oh, I would love you if you let me_

 

_I won't give your heart away_

_Why you running, running when you got it right here?_

 

          “i love this. i love us. i know i’m shit at feelings but everything right now...it’s enough. nothing more or nothing less, it’s just..enough.” doyoung mutters, facing his husband of 2 years now. taeyong stare lovingly at doyoung, cupping his face with his hands and lightly brushing his thumb on doyoung’s cheeks. “doyoungie, everything is enough. we’ve been through the good and bad, we got married and now own a house along with two kids. mark and jisung are happy 5 year olds and you and i are happy, that’s what matters.” taeyong assures.

 

“omg i can't believe i never asked this after what? 4 years of dating, and 2 years of marriage i never got to ask you how you knew that you were in love with me.” doyoung rambled, taeyong laughs at him. “wait! i never told you? it was when we went to the top of the hill and climbed onto the tree to see the sunset. when i told you that i’ll catch you if you fell, i know i was young but i never broke my promise. i’ll always be there to catch you when you fall, when you cry, when you’re hurt, i’m always gonna be there.” taeyong whispers. “taeyong...i love you so much, i still don’t even know how you manage to put up with me.” doyoung smiles. “well it’s you, so it’s worth it. and i love you too doyoung.” taeyong kisses doyoung goodnight as they slip into their slumber, bodies tangled and hearts intertwined.

 

(it’s always been doyoung, in the end it’s him for taeyong.)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write more dotae and i finally did it, i’m proud of myself for actually finishing ONE of my dotae drafts...
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated and i had fun writing this even though it took a week but overall it was fun!! ♡


End file.
